A painful past and a promising future…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu tells Suikotsu a bit about his past as the Shichinintai begins to form… Written for LJ's IYHed.


Title: A painful past and a promising future…  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult ++  
Characters:  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Dark!fic, angst, precanon 'verse  
Words: 1000  
Summary: Jakotsu tells Suikotsu a bit about his past as the Shichinintai begins to form…  
Warnings: Mention of child-prostitution and what is by modern standards, sexual abuse of a child.

Author's note: The Japanese girl's name "Ren" means "Water Lily"

888

The man, they started calling Suikotsu, grabbed Jakotsu's wrist, painfully squeezing it. The cross-dresser winced as he tried pulling his hand back. The look in the other man's eyes was scaring him, not to mention the fact that their former captive had somehow gotten loose. Had he known Suikotsu was free, he never would have groped him like that, but the handsome older man proved to be irresistible. Jakotsu had the feeling he was not going to live long enough to regret his decision, when Suikotsu surprised him by letting go.

"Touch me like that again and I'll rip you to pieces, understood?" the older man hissed.

Jakotsu swallowed and nodded dumbly.

"Why are you such a whore? That kid not man enough for you?"

The cross-dresser shook his head.

"Well?" Suikotsu grinned wickedly. "You looking to become a man then?"

Jakotsu giggled. "Nope…" His impish demeanor faded as he grew suddenly sad.

His captive-turned-companion reached out to briefly cup the cross-dresser's cheek. "Someone steal it from you?"

The cross-dresser nodded, looking far younger than his seventeen years. "You could say that…" he trailed off softly.

"Want me to kill the bastard for you?"

Jakotsu smiled despite the bitterness he felt over his lack of a childhood. "Thanks, but he's probably long dead by now, that's if I could remember who it was." At Suikotsu's questioning look, he added, "I was a little kid…"

"A kid?"

"Yeah… My mother was a bathhouse whore and she ran off with some client of hers… and I was left behind as payment for her debts. Aniki-chan found me there and set me free. He didn't even have to buy me! Well he did for the allotted time, but afterwards he took me with him!"

"Good…"

"Yeah…" The cross-dresser smiled, feeling a bit happier.

"You want to tell me more?"

Jakotsu nodded. "It chases away the bad memories and fears…"

"I'll tell you about me when you're done, if you want."

"Okay… Anyway… I was little and that bitch, Water Lily, told me she was my mother now and she would train me to be a whore too…"

"You want me to kill her instead?"

"Nah… she's too stupid to die."

Suikotsu nodded.

The cross-dresser blinked. Somehow the scary older man they had tied up had grown calmer. His hair, which had flared up wildly on top of his head, now hung limply around his shoulders. "Well ummm…anyway…"

"Some bitch taught you a whore…" Suikotsu prompted.

"Yeah… It started with very old men, with loose wrinkly skin like dried fruit. I'd have to wash them and suck them off. But no matter how hard I tried, they never really got hard and sometimes they'd want to suck me, or they'd try rubbing their cocks against my ass but it never helped. Not even Water Lily could get them hard. She'd get naked too and let them suck her titties and they'd give her a coin for the both of us, but the stupid bitch never shared any of it."

"She sounds like an awful person."

"Yeah… I beat the crap out of her once when I got older. That was fun!"

"Yeah?" Suikotsu softly, looking horrified at the thought.

"And one day I was given a younger man and he shoved his cock up my ass, and it hurt so bad I wanted to die…" Jakotsu said softly, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "And Ren slapped me for disappointed a customer and screamed at me not to cry… and then…" A single tear slipped down his cheek. "She had me beaten… and wouldn't feed me for days afterwards…"

Suikotsu reached out and gently enfolded him in his arms. "You don't have to tell me anything else if it upsets you so much," he murmured into the top of cross-dresser's head.

Jakotsu clung to him, crying softly. "I hate them…hate them all… the filthy shits… hate them and their smelly bitch cracks… She sold me at night to the other girls… I HATE them all! HATE THEM! HATE THEM! HATE THEM!!" He struggled to get free of Suikotsu's embrace.

The older man let the younger boy go, only to grab him by the shoulders. Suikotsu gently shook him. "Listen to me," he said in a tone that caught and held the cross-dresser's attention. "We'll look after you now…"

Jakotsu blinked. He watched as the older man's demeanor changed. Suikotsu's hair seemed to stand on end as if caught in a whirlwind no one could see and his eyes glittered with a bloodthirsty madness. The cross-dresser choked out a half-sob in reply.

"I swear I'll help you find that hellhole and destroy the place, okay?"

"Yeah…" Jakotsu's eyes suddenly went wide.

Suikotsu stiffened, the cold hard steel of a blade tickling the back of his neck.

"Let go of him, or I'll kill you," Bankotsu said with deadly calm. "He didn't hurt you, did he, Sweetness?"

"No…"

"I want to follow you, little man, be a part of that army you're always talking about." Suikotsu let go of Jakotsu.

Bankotsu lowered the Banryuu. He walked around them and sat next to his paramour. "I don't know about that…"

Suikotsu laughed. "Life is all virgin territory, boy! But that'll be a bigger test of your manhood than fucking some bitch."

The cross-dresser snickered; allaying Bankotsu's fears that he had been hurt by the older man.

"So what do you say, little man? Shall we build you an army or what?" Grinning, Suikotsu folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah! Let's do it, Aniki-chan!" Jakotsu enthused. "You'll be the greatest man in all Japan!"

"I don't know…"

Suikotsu snorted in amusement, before raising his arms over his head and yawning. "Damn it, I'm tired! You can tell me your decision in the morning." He rubbed the back of his neck; his whole body appearing to relax along with his hair. "Know this; I'd follow you anywhere…" He lay down and fell asleep as they talked it over…


End file.
